The Manifestation
Manifestation= The Manifestation is a strange anomaly that seems to pop up at random. Whenever it infects a room, the room will turn multi-colored and distorted, and one or more of the infected animatronics from the group appear. Backstory There is nothing known about the origin of this deadly infection. It's first case appeared in Fredbear's Family Diner in July 1978, and since places such as Freddy Fazbear's, The Inventory, local residences, and even international cases such as in China and Russia have occurred. Several have gone missing because of The Manifestation, and recently, a division of the CIA, the Containment Of Danger, has been assigned to find the source. The Manifestation went to war with the Cutting Crew, in which they doubled in size by infecting soldiers of the CC, but they were slaughtered in the war, resulting in the loss of many breeds of Manifest. Thus, the virus slipped into obscurity. Broods Important Manifest members are generally Apostles: Leaders and disciples of a Manifest God. Gods lead broods, named in Manifestian "Arxian" language. Translated this broods are: The Crystallization The most prevalent Manifest virus, tasked with guarding the alternate dimensions the Manifest send enemies into. The virus is blue and white colored, and kill their targets instead of infecting them. Their God is Queen-882015. Prevalent members are scarcely known, but Prize Guy is believed to be an Apostle. The Happening The Manifest virus created to combat the CC and to infect the targets to increase Manifest fighting power. The virus is multicolored, with a parasitic virus overtaking the brains and soul of targets. Their God is Armageddon-103115. Prevalent members include Puppetmaster, Manifex, and Nightfox. The Benevolence This virus was created to make bases to establish beachheads in areas of little to no infection. The virus is green and red, with no real way of killing things biologically. Their God is Shadow-332001. Prevalent members are scarce. The Worshipping An extinct virus, known for it's ruthless God, Pagoda-747190. A member was still revealed to be alive, named Pariaxas, in Cutting Crew: Legacy. The virus was to make Manifest gods, before being slain in an alternate universe. No members are known except Pagoda and Pariaxas. Demeanor These people generally kill anyone they find, saying that they "will heal all wounded", when in reality they kill anyone who isn't one of them. They mostly disappeared when attacked, though they will fight; they typically use magic-like properties and abilites gained and kept from infected members. They can appear during night guard jobs, as a rare hallucination. It can kill you if you stay still, but if you move, they will not attack. They always appear after a long period of inactivity from animatronics. In FNAF2, you can put on the Freddy Head to ward off Nightfox and if he appears, Puppetmaster. To ward off Hollow in FNAF3, use the Maitenance Panel to reboot a system gained along with the hallucination, named "SANITY". Aside from their supposed healing, they are actually friendly towards others, and will converse with any person as needed, though relations with humanity were severed with the CC war. While it is debated how exactly they infect things, it's known that time seems to slow down near the Manifest, by experiments. Eventually, the effects kick in, such as the colors, ringing in the ears, and even slight insanity for a short time. The effects tap into your nervous system, making you see things that are there, just not visible with the infection. Relations It seems they want to infect certain animatronics and or humans; Lindsay, Mad Jack, Freddy, and Bonnie appear to be big targets. Why exactly is currently unknown, but they have mentioned why with ominous phrasing. They seem to go after animatronics, androids, animals, and rarely a human. This may be because a human will actually notice being missing, and the Manifest does not like publicity. Trivia *This was inspired when the creator accidently created a discolored Puppet figure while editing a picture of the Phantom Puppet: The original goal was to create a CC general to replace Strauss. *The process of making these involves decreasing brightness, increased saturation, sharpening, exposure, and clarifying. All of this is done in an app, All Edits. *You can check cameras while infected; what's unique is that the Kitchen camera in FNAF1 is enabled for a short time during this hallucination, albeit infected. No animatronic move towards the room when infected. *Prize Guy seems to have a toy company he uses as a guise; on all his infected prizes, he labels them "PRIZING MAN CO." The name is a slight nod to TF2's Mann Co, and was inspired by Dr. Wondertainement's line of "toys" that are SCPs. |-|Gallery= File:Image-1429141857.jpg|Hollow outside the FNAF3 office. File:Image-1429057486.jpg|The Office in FNAF2 infected; Nightfox in the hallway. File:Puppetmasta.jpg|Puppetmaster. File:Infected FNAF1 Image.jpg|A case of the Manifestation: no animatronics. File:PrizeGuy.jpg|Prize Guy's logo and mugshot. NFJ.jpg|A still of Nightfox's jumpscare Manife .jpg|Manifex, Xavier's Manifested clone. 1124456.jpg|The Manifestation's emblem; An angel of death, being manifested itself. Category:Males Category:Characters